Bad Timing
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: Too good to last ? …


_**Title: **__**Bad Timing**_

_**Summaries:**_ _**Too good to last (?)…**_

The Sun is raising and shinning in the firsts hours of morning...it is of a special day. In the bedroom there are only sounds of sheets against skin, lips against lips in a battle of dominance, teasing, proving, loving, provoking… hands exploring every part of half-naked skin… body and soul talking without speaking…

Usually the alarm clock rings right now at 6:30 a.m., but not today…_God bless the intelligent man or woman, whatever, that created the amazing Day Off!!! _...Today for them, there is no time, no hour, no work, no nothing that could get on their way, that could break them apart…except for the damn cell phone beside the bed….

"_**Eric…" **_she whispers breathless as he continues to explore her jaw, ear, neck with spread kiss all over the way… shivers are running up and down on her back; desire is eminent…

"_**Let it ring…" **_he answers between kisses… and the phone stops. _Good…mmhm… God!!! How could she have denied this, resisted to this?_

"_**See it… mail box" **_he tells her, teasing, finding the right spot behind her ear that leaves her knees weak. However, nothing in life is perfect… the damn phone rings again….

"_**Eric… it might be important…." **_she stretches her hand trying to catch the phone but before she can see who it is he holds her hand…

"_**Not as much as this…" **_he whispers in her ear, sending shivers all over her body. Suddenly Calleigh giggles about his comment, making him raise his head and look straight into her eyes… _her gorgeous green eyes…he couldn't get enough of her even if he want to, she was his life the only thing that really make sense to him. After the shocking revelation about his father and his birth certificate, nothing more matters to him… only her. She was his reason of life… and what a reason she was, his everything…_by the time she spoke to him the phone had stopped ringing… _**"Yesterday night wasn't enough?" **_ She asks… _much too innocent he notices._

"_**No Cal… I… I can't get enough of you… I meant when I said… I can't live my life without **__**you," **_their eyes lock and suddenly a silence fills the room and she realizes that she can't either… _she couldn't live without him too, her life was now (order) complete. He filled all the empty spaces, spaces that she didn't even know she had it. When they first met it was like BAM, love at first sight!! But she was much too (order) headstrong to admitted that was something about him… and now, after long seven years of denial, she needed him more than everything else .The more she had it, the more she wanted it(what do you mean by it? Eric? Sex? Love?). After so much disillusion from her past relationships she had found something that no words in this world could describe… only one name was needed: Eric. It's scares her, terrified her… that Calleigh Duquesne, the best ballistic expert in Miami, needed someone, no! depended on someone before_. Suddenly she breaks their eye contact, it is too much for her right now… He notices the unknown emotion in her eyes but he can't figure out what it is… He decides to try not to scare her with more declarations and knowing that she wasn't prepared yet for such a thing he bring back their small talk…

"_**But if it was enough for you… ok! Go ahead pick up the phone..." **_he says turning around. This takes her by surprise and without thinking twice she releases the phone and stops him…

"_**The call **__**can wait…" **_in seconds theirs lips are together again but what is good things doesn't always last long... The phone rings again. They break apart, sighing heavily, trying to regain control.

"_**You know what?! Better answer the phone now than latter…" **_Eric says, frustration filling his voice. She watches as he rolls to his side, and Calleigh curses herself for not turning off the phone last night.

"_**Duquesne" **_she says looking at him _**"…morning H… no it's ok! I… I wasn't sleeping… yeah actually I was going to have breakfast…" **_she feels her face warming and she swears that she is blushing especially after she catches Eric smiling at the breakfast comment _**"Where? I'll meet you there…ok bye!"**_ She turns off her phone and then turns around being pulled down by Eric. _**"Breakfast…huh?!?! Ok! So let's finish this café Cubano and this delicious southerner sweetness." " Eri…mmhm…"**_ before she says anything coherent he pulls her into a very passionate and slow kiss; making her surroundings disappear… but just when it begins to get deeper, interruption strikes again.

She can't help but giggle between his lips, but when she looks into his eyes it isn't funny anymore… _**"You know I'm starting to hate H…"**_

" _**Delko" **_too harsh but in this moment it doesn't matter _**"ok H… I'll be there… yeah, yeah…bye."**_ _Click,_ he closes the phone and stares at the ceiling for a while until he feels her eyes on him. Moving to his side, face to face with her, she rubs his cheek… disappointment fades away…_it's amazing how a simple touch from her could affect him like that._

"_**I think we should get up" **_knowing him for seven years made her be able to read him so clearly… sometimes they could talk without really speaking, just a look, a gesture and they would know what each other needed. _**"Yeah… I'm sorry…" **_he says bending down and kissing her _**"I'm going to make coffee" " ok I'm going to get ready…" **_they get up from bed and when he is about to leave the room, she holds him and pulls him down for a last kiss, a comforting one… _**"I love you," **_she says. _**"I love you too," **_he replies before he leaves.

Sometimes a little interruption isn't that bad… ok maybe a little… _damn it! Man…Who do you want to fool? If we're honest_…a lot bad but Eric knows that with her even the bad things would become good ones. And right now he knows that together they'll always be fine. They have a road to walk and so many crime scenes to work on; but they'll make it. Together, their love will transpose barriers, difficulties, foes, and a lot of interruptions; and from those setbacks, a lot of opportunities will arise.


End file.
